


mostly a memory

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evidence of his existence is minimal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mostly a memory

The evidence of his existence is minimal - a name carved in stone, a pair of brass knuckles, a half-smoked pack of cigarettes, a fading picture on the wall.

He is mostly a memory.

On those days when Chouji’s training ( _using the technique **he** invented_ ), or Shikamaru’s playing shougi ( _and there’s **that** piece again_ ), or Ino’s feeling helpless ( _but she has to be **strong**_ ), Team Ten looks to the sky.

It may be pouring rain ( _like when he died_ ), the clouds may be whisper-thin ( _like smoke_ ) - whatever the weather, they are reminded of him.

He is mostly a memory.

_They remember._


End file.
